Out of the Past: Methos
by Homicidal-Genius
Summary: On his way throught the streets of Paris Methos runs into some one form his past. I rated it M just to be on the safe side for some upcomming content and such.


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

Out of the Past: Methos

_Chapter 1_

March 2004

Shadows dances across the walkway of the park. Midnight still waited anxiously to toll on the clock of city hall.

Methos Quickened pace as another bolt of lightning lit up the Paris skyline. Damned if he was going to get caught in the impending rain, Mac's place was just up ahead a bit. Methos was sure the Scott wouldn't mind the company. After all MacLeod was part of the reason for this little excursion in the night. Amanda's birthday of sorts was the occasion for being in the high end upper class expensive café –Where the best wine and the finest food was served in a tasteful romantic setting. Mac and the beautiful thief had got caught up in the ambiance leaving Methos to foot the bill, thus leaving him with no ride home and no cab fare.

Methos was pulled out of his grumblings by a sensation that was all too familiar to him. Another immortal was around.

Immortals- born, died violently only to rise again- to fight, to take heads, before another immortal could take yours.

Methos had been around for a long time over five thousand years to be exact. He couldn't even remember his own childhood. So needless to say he was not looking to give up his head anytime soon. Despite not really wanting to take heads himself (only when necessary). Carefully he drew his sword from under his coat. He held it tight as he rounded the corner. His sword meeting the outstretched sword of his for, who was still for the most part still cast in shadows.

"I will fight you if I must" Methos called "but I will let you know I do not want your head. The game is not appealing to me."

"Funny," The female voice replied. "I was just about to say the same thing." She lowered her sword not so much as to put it away but, just enough to give her room to step into the light. The sword still hung in her hand at her side ready if needed.

As the figure entered the light Methos gasped with amazement and surprise as he recognized the figure before him. Her long hair with its blunt cut bangs and ends. Of course the clothes were different. Black leather pants, a red halter top and a black leather trench coat were worn in place of the Egyptian robes of their first meeting or the 17th century maidens dress of their last departure.

"Anabethiaia-Yia?" Methos finally spoke

"Methos?" She replied at first emotionless, but then a smile spread across her face. "You're alive!" She said joyously as she sheathed her sword with in her coat (as did Methos) "After all these years." She hugged him.

"As are you." Methos said returning the hug. "When was the last time we saw each other?"

"July 18th, 1655- three hundred and forty-nine years, nine months, twenty-six days, four hours, and fifty-one seconds ago. "She answered. "But I wasn't really counting."

Methos laughed "And you still don't look a day over two thousand."

"Always the charmer." She replied

"So you've given up the game?" Methos asked

"Aye, I have." She said "It just got so boring after the six thousandth and forty-first year." She smiled "And you?"

"A couple of years ago I hid myself as a watcher." Methos said

"Ah one of those dreadful stalkers. I don't have one thankfully." Anabethiaia-Yia said

"And you never will. I chronicle myself and your name comes up but most think you're a myth like myself." Methos said

"Well I chronicle as well but not for the watchers I do it just for fun. "She replied.

"So do you still now prefer to be called Beth?" Methos asked.

"Well yes." Beth replied. "Especially now in these times when you give your name and it's one such as mine people either think you're lying, crazy, or that your parents were crack heads." Beth said Methos laughed "So what are you calling yourself lately?" 

"Adam." Methos said with a sly smile.

"Oh I should have called myself Eve." Beth said as the rain started to fall in droplets. "Drat!" she looked at the sky. "I knew it, I just knew I was going to get caught in the rain."

"I'm just heading toward a friends place it's down by the river. "Methos offered.

"Nah my place is closer. "Beth said taking Methos's hand " Come on."

"Lead the way." Methos said following.

The two arrived at the house just as the clouds opened up and let loose. The house was a two and a half story with basement. Between the main floor and the second floor was frosted glass bottomed loft that over looked the living room.

"This place is beautiful." Methos said admiring the décor that ranges for Ancient Egyptian to modern essentialist.

"Thanks" Beth said as she hung up their coats in the closet and put their swords in the umbrella stand.

"You still dance." Methos said as he picked up a frame off one of the tables.

"My studio's in the basement. I run youth and children's dance program in tap, ballet, jazz, and hip hop thru the Paris Dance Conservatory. I also give the occasional lessons in African and Belly dancing." Beth said with a smile. "We've got a competition coming up on Saturday." 

"How long have you been in Paris?" Methos asked

Beth sat on the couch and looked down at her hands.

"One and a half almost two years." She said shyly "and yes I had an inkling you were living here." 

"Almost 2 years" Methos said as he went and stood in front of the Ancient but young Egyptian beauty. Who in turn hung her head as if in shame. "And you never stopped by to say hello."

"I was scared to see you Methos. It's been almost 300 years. I was worried you's changed or that you'd found someone else. She looked up into his eyes "That maybe you wouldn't want to see me."

"Oh Beth." Methos said kneeling in front of her "I would never in a million years not want to see you. For every one of those three hundred years no matter where I went you were always in my heart and on my mind. No one can ever mean to me what you mean to me. I can never EVER love anyone more or the same way I love you. the bond we have is like our lives it lasts forever."

"Really" Beth said taking his hands in hers.

"Yes!" Methos replied

Beth sat up and kissed him. Her hands moved form his hands to his elbows, shoulders, his own hands reached around her body. Slowly she moved on to the floor beside him. She could feel his fingers working the knot in her shirt tie, her own hands working at the buttons on his pants. As she slid out of her own pants he removed his sweater. Then there on the living room floor their bodies met. Sweat dripped form their skin as the electricity coursed through their bodies. For three hundred years they had waited to feel this exhilaration again. Their consorting bodies brought back the memories and the emotions of so long ago of free love with anyone. The time of the pyramids back to their first time back through the centuries and millennia . Back to the sand meeting places. It was this that made is all so right. It was this that sealed it they were together and would never again part. No humanly force would break their love.


End file.
